


The Chosen Few

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Medical Procedures, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the run after a semi-successful bank robbery Uruha finds himself in the company of two men with intentions even worse than his own. Who are these men, and what exactly do they want with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chosen Few

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Descriptions of medical treatments (sexual and non-sexual) done on an unwilling subject.

It had been too easy, Uruha thought as he slowed his horse down to a walk and gave the horse some slack in the reins. Why hadn't the Sheriff come after him? He'd been caught in the act and it had been pure chance that he had reached his horse in time. He was going to be on wanted posters for sure, but at least he had the money. The moment he had reached this forest the chasers had stopped and turned around. Had he crossed a county line without realising it? Geography wasn't really his strong suit.

Nervously he glanced behind him, sure there was going to be some kind of ambush but all he could see was a couple of birds pecking at the ground. Had he gotten away with it? His first bank robbery, how exciting! It was just a shame he had to shoot his partner, alerting the officials in the process. Couldn't he have waited until after they had gotten away to try and betray him? He'd known from the start that the man wasn't to be trusted, but he had experience and local knowledge that had come in handy.

It was over now, he thought as he rode towards a river and gave the horse enough slack to drink it's fill. He just needed to find shelter for the night, somewhere he wouldn't be recognised. Locating his map he looked at the symbols, unable to read any of the words. There were two rivers on the map, but he was pretty sure he was looking at the right one. If he was reading the map correctly, which could be rather hit and miss, there was a small town not far from here. Perhaps that was where the Sheriff was planning to catch him he realised. He just didn't like how easily they had given up the chase.

“Sorry Atlas, we're going to have to find a ford.” he apologise to the horse. There was a town just about in riding distance on the other side. It meant riding deeper into the woods, assuming he actually knew where he was, but as the Sheriff and his men had been scared to enter that was probably a good thing. A bunch of superstitious fools he thought as he pulled up the reins and rode upstream to search for a safe place to cross.

  


The whole saloon went silent as the stranger entered the bar. All eyes trained on the blond as he walked in, hat worn low to hide his features and two pistols on his hips. He looked like trouble, and not of the usual drunken kind.

“All weapons need to be kept by the door,” the bar maid informed him. For a long moment the stranger seemed to want to resist, but then he placed his guns on the shelf and hung his hat up on the nearby coat hook.

“Anyone who touches my weapons won't see the morning,” the pretty blond warned the room.

“Sweetheart, we don't need them,” laughed a drunken fool. Again the bar hushed as they waited for the strangers reaction, but he only gave the man a dirty look as he went to order a drink.

“He'll be perfect,” Ruki whispered into Aoi's ear “Invite him to play.”

“I'm not sure about perfect, but he'll do.” Aoi agreed, “Hey new boy, want to try your luck at the table?”

“Why not?” the stranger said with a smile that was pleasing to the eye, if not anything else. “Today's my lucky day.”

“Funny, I was going to say the same.” Aoi said, moving his chair aside so that the stranger could sit down at the card table. “Poker's the game.”

“Deal me in,” the stranger said as he settled back in the chair, completely oblivious to the danger he was in. “Name's Uruha.”

“Aoi, and he's Ruki,” Aoi introduced them. “And over there's Old Mike.”

“Hey,” Uruha greeted him. Accepting his cards he played a few rounds without causing trouble and the rest of the people in the saloon soon forgot his presence. He was just another man playing cards.

When closing time came Uruha staggered to his feet and rather drunkenly made his way to the door. He barely noticed Ruki and Aoi following him as all his attention was on getting his guns back into their holster.

“Come with us,” Aoi ordered. Laughing Uruha picked up his hat and was about to make a cocky joke only to pass out instead. Smiling Ruki caught him in time and with a quick nod at Aoi he teleported the three of them away.

  


Uruha woke up with a hard smooth surface against his back, and a blinding white light above him. Panicked he pulled at the restraints on his wrists and ankles, realising quickly that he couldn't get up. It did nothing to calm him and he struggled some more, unaware of anything but his need to get away.

“Don't be silly, you'll hurt yourself.” a stranger scolded. He could kind of make out the dark shadow now as his eyes adjusted to the light.

“Let me go!” Uruha demanded, realising that not only was he bound he was also gagged so well that he could barely say a thing. He fought harder now, wincing at the sharp pain of a needle in his arm.

“That's better, just stay calm.” the stranger ordered as if that was even a possibility. How was he meant to be calm in this? Only he did feel calmer, his limbs were going numb and within moments he was still. Conscious, but unable to move he had no choice but to take in the surroundings. He was on a metal table with a bright light shining down on him, a medical facility he realised as his eyes finally adjusted to the light in the room.

He lay there alone for what felt like hours until finally someone came. It was the man from the bar, Aoi. Unable to react he watched Aoi as he retrieved a small trolley of tools from somewhere behind him. Their was a lot of needles, Uruha noticed, and other metal contraptions. He'd been scared before but now he was terrified.

Wordlessly Aoi picked up one of the needles and pushed it deep into his arm. He was better at this than the stranger before as the needle didn't hurt nearly as much. A blood sample was taken and then Aoi walked out of sight behind him. He could hear strange sounds, not recognising any of them. Nothing natural lay there he realised, but then the light above him wasn't gas powered either. Wherever he was they had technology far beyond anything he had ever seen before.

Footsteps could be heard outside, and Ruki entered showing far more curiosity than Aoi had over his naked form. Heading straight for him Ruki ran his hand over his chest, fingers teasing a nipple as his eyes remained fixed on his exposed cock.

“He's healthy,” Aoi reported, “What are you doing?”

“My host is excited by this form,” Ruki answered, “He thinks all sorts of naughty thoughts!”

“He's not for playing with,” Aoi ordered. To right he wasn't! Was Ruki incinerating that he wanted to rape him? How perverted and wrong! A crime against the Lord. How exciting! He wasn't going to heaven anyway.

What was he thinking? Even if Ruki hadn't kidnapped him he wouldn't want that! He was a man, men didn't do that kind of thing to each other. It went against the natural order of things. As arousing as the idea seemed to be he was not going to consent to this!

“You're no fun,” Ruki pouted. “Why should you get to play with him?”

“I'm not playing,” Aoi scolded, “I'm preparing him.”

“Whatever,” Ruki complained as he took a seat on the empty table in the room. “Maybe Kouyou will let me play?”

“Don't sit on the table,” Aoi scolded as he returned to the naked man and picked up a second needle. This one was long and sharp and as it was pushed through his stomach Uruha screamed. It had to be at least six inches long, and every last inch was now inside him releasing some chemical that burnt his insides. The pain spread through him, but burnt out as quickly as it had come. Whatever that was, he didn't want to go through it again!

Another six inch needle was picked up, this one injected higher up between his ribs. It hurt just as much and he wished he could just pass out and sleep through the whole thing. No such luck, he was as conscious now as he had been in the bar. If only he could move, if only he could fight.

“Ruki, will you get the funnel?” Aoi asked. Funnel? What were they going to use that for? Alarmed he tried to plead for mercy with just his eyes alone. Instead he got yet another needle, this time injected into his neck.

The gag was removed and he screamed with all the power in his lungs. He was scared and hurt and wanted to be anywhere but here. These men were freaks, with their sterile rooms and technology beyond human invention. Demons perhaps? They were certainly not men!

A new gag was placed in his mouth, a ring of metal holding his lips wide open with a strip of metal that held his tongue against the base of his mouth. Helplessly he wished he had been caught by the Sheriff. Prison was far more appealing than this!

A large funnel was placed in his mouth, fitting perfectly against the gag and sliding deep into the back of his throat. Yet it was the finger pressing into his ass that was all he could focus on. Oh it felt good, as much as he didn't want to admit it. It was never something he would willingly try, but now he had felt it he realised he could never go back.

“You like this don't you,” Ruki teased. “My host is an expert on this kind of thing. It's convenient.”

“You're in good hands,” Aoi said as he left Ruki to his preparations and went to retrieve a long tube and bucket from the same location the funnel had been. With him gone, at least from sight, Uruha found himself relax slightly. He could enjoy what Ruki was doing and it made him appreciate him a lot more than Aoi who had brought him nothing but pain.

“Here,” Aoi said as he handed the tubing to Ruki. Accepting it without a word Ruki pulled out his finger and gently slid the cold metal end of the tube inside Uruha's eager body. He'd been wrong, this was worse than the pain for he actually enjoying the humiliation!

Another tube was brought to him and placed in the funnel in his mouth. This was seemed to be attached to something behind him for when Aoi stepped out of sight it began to leak some kind of liquid into his mouth. It smelt vile, but he couldn't taste it as it hit the back of his throat.

Another needle was injected into his arm and then the men were gone and he was left alone drinking against his will. He felt groggier now, but just couldn't sleep or even pass out. After awhile he heard the sounds of water falling and realised that the liquid was passing right through him and into the bucket below. Strange, he couldn't feel it against his throat anymore. He couldn't feel anything at all.

The door creaked open and Ruki returned with his fingers on his lips, as if he could say anything at all. With nothing else to do he watched Ruki sit on the other table and gently run his fingers over his clothed crotch. He was getting off by watching him here, Uruha realised in disgust. Yet he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Before him Ruki was removing his hardening length, putting on a show for his eyes alone. Entranced he watched the other man masturbate, feeling his own cock grow in appreciation. The finger in his ass had been nice, he wondered if the cock would be just as fun. He never got to know though as Ruki climaxed before him and settled back with a content smile. This had nothing to do with him, Uruha realised. He was just the show.

“Ruki, what did I say?” Aoi demanded as he returned to the room. “What were you doing?”

“Watching,” Ruki said with a grin.

“If you've messed this up with your games Kouyou will kill you.” Aoi scolded.

“I did nothing!” Ruki protested, “Not to him anyway.”

“Help me remove these tubes,” Aoi ordered. The liquid stopped, at least he thought so, and the tube and funnel were removed from his mouth. A couple of minutes later, as the last of the liquid left his body, the tube was teasingly removed from his ass by Ruki's hands.

The gag was removed now, and the bounds on his hands and ankles released but he couldn't move on his own free will. He'd lost control over his limbs and his voice, but he doubted either would help him get out of this situation anyway.

 

He'd been carried through metal corridors into another room, this one with another table. It looked softer, but far more sinister as he took in the sight of so many straps. He was laid face first on this table and worried about what Ruki might do to his body. Aoi was colder, but he didn't mess around in the same way his friend did.

There was a strap against his stomach and as it was pulled tight his body lifted from the table. Next his arms were strapped before him and his legs spread and fastened behind. A collar was fastened around his neck and then a chained pulled tight so that his head remained close to the table and his ass stuck up in the air. Was this Ruki's fun? Had Aoi had his turn? Or was this for Kouyou, the mysterious man he was yet to meet?

Something was pushed inside his ass now, as cold as metal and he let out a gasp at how good it felt. Whatever liquid had been placed inside him only made this feel even more intense. The machine, because neither Ruki or Aoi was controlling it, began to move in him with slow deliberate thrusts. He let out a moan and realised he could move again, in theory. In practise he was still trapped on the table and there was nothing he could do but feel.

The men left him again and he remained in place, gasping and moaning as the machine moved faster inside him. It felt like it was growing, stretching his insides and making him feel things he had never felt before. His cock was still hard from Ruki's show, and it leaked cum onto the table below. Oh so good! Why were they doing this to him? It made no sense, but right now he couldn't seem to care.

“It's fun isn't it,” Ruki commented as he returned to the room. “Sometimes I get Aoi to tie me up like this for pleasure.”

“Why?” Uruha gasped. He didn't understand at all. “What are you doing to me?”

“Preparing you silly,” Ruki replied. “Kouyou needs a host and you're just perfect. Oh I'm so excited!”

“What is Kouyou?” Uruha asked, eyes widening as Ruki opened his mouth and a forked tongue flicked out. Whatever the creature was, it was living in this boy! He was screaming, he realised, and he couldn't stop.

Behind him the machine came to a halt and the probe was removed from his ass. Struggling against the bonds he cried out as he felt a forked tongue against his ass cheeks. He understood now, and wished he didn't.

The snake like creature pushed inside his ass, sliding easily through the stretched walls and began to push it's way up through his digestion system. It should hurt, but the needles and liquid had changed him into the perfect host. Humans were naturally hollow through their core, and this was where the creature was going to live from now on.

“Please, make him stop.” Uruha begged but neither Ruki or Aoi were going to help. They already had these creatures from another world inside them. Finally he felt the end of the creature slide inside him and he went still as his organs stopped. Inside him the creature was tapping into his nerves and into his brain, adjusting to it's new form. His heart beat again but now he was Kouyou and Kouyou was him.

“Release me,” Uruha ordered in a calm tone. He was a prince and his soldiers would always obey. Sure enough the restraints were removed and he climbed to his feet, accepting the robe that was offered to him.

Testing his new body, learning his new identity at the same time, he wandered over to a mirror to take a look at his host. The face was beautiful, but stained with tears. Yes, he could quite happily live in this form for awhile.

“Takanori, you're a pervert.” He remarked as he remembered the process he'd just been through. “This host likes that. He likes it a lot.”

“Of course he does,” Ruki replied with a grin, “That's why I choose him.”

  


Riding Atlas back into town, Uruha smiled sweetly in response to the shocked looks he was getting. Nobody had expected a known criminal to return so blatantly, but then nobody here knew about the existence of extraterrestrial life. He had weapons on him that these humans couldn't even dream of.

Behind him rode his two of his favourite guards, Yuu and Takanori. Or Aoi and Ruki as they were known in their respective hosts. They'd found him the perfect body but there were still more of their kind in need of a host and he had the perfect idea.

The Sheriff stepped out of his office with his gun in hand and challenged him to get of his horse and drop his weapons. He did just that, dropping the human weapons at least and behind him his guards did the same. What were these pistols of use for anyway? So loud and difficult to hide.

“Are you turning yourselves in?” the Sheriff asked.

“Oh, he's a good one!” Ruki whispered quietly in his ear. “Akira will love him!”

“Did you think I would choose anything less?” Uruha asked. The lowest ranking officers always went first when they reached a new planet. Inhabiting the first available hosts and using the local knowledge to find the most beautiful and strong for their friends. Sometimes these low ranked lucked out, other times they didn't. It was of no consequence, they could always change host later to someone more suitable.

“Are you here to turn yourself in?” The Sheriff known as Reita demanded. “Answer me.”

“Something like that,” Uruha agreed as he walked past the Sheriff and into his office. As powerful as his kind were, he didn't want to attract attention. The deputy inside took him by surprise, he hadn't even realised this town had one. He smiled sweetly at the nervous man and sat down in a chair with his feet up on the Sheriff's desk.

“Oh! You're a handsome one!” Aoi gasped as he looked at the deputy. He shot Uruha a look, as if to say 'can we keep him'. “Yutaka would just love you!”

“You mean you would just love him,” Ruki complained. “And you call me the pervert?”

“Nobody is having anyone,” the man named Kai ordered. “You're under arrest.”

“Ruki and Aoi have nothing to do with the robbery,” Uruha reassured Kai. “They're here for a kidnapping.” Instantly a cold gun was put against his head, but all he did was smile. Reita was so predictable.

“Put your hands behind your back,” Reita ordered. Uruha obeyed, and pressed the button in his pocket that teleported him and Reita back to the ship.

“You can keep him,” he informed his guards through the mouthpiece. “Well Reita, it looks like you've lost.”

“Where the hell am I?” Reita demanded as one of Uruha's men shot him with a tranquilliser dart.

“Oh you know,” Uruha told him, “Just in a spaceship in the middle of a forest you're too scared to enter. I bet you even recognise a few of the men here. We'll all get along soon enough. I promise.”


End file.
